Always Have Both
by Honey Cracker
Summary: Faith's back, causing even more problems for Buffy. Spike's getting tired of being nice... and Dawn's... insane. Can things get any worse? This is my first FanFiction story everyone! Review and Be NICE!
1. Bad Start

Honey Cracker here,

Welcome to Sunnydale, California, where "The Scooby-gang" lives, you'll learn about them as we go. Let me warn you though, Sunnydale isn't the "Family Vacation Spot" you'd normally pick, unless you're into the whole hell-mouth thing… yeah.

Chapter 1

"I can't believe we haven't found out anything about that demon" Buffy told her best friend, Willow, while walking home a serious demonology-session at the Magick Box. "Oh! and about Dawn bringing in that guy last night, what the hell was she thinking? She even got up this morning to cook him breakfast, I didn't even know she could use the stove."

Buffy kept walking with Willow while flipping through her Math book desperately trying to find a not she wrote during Math. 

"What was his name again?" Willow asked, still shocked, she couldn't believe that Buffy's 16-yr old sister had brought a guy home from a date the night before. "R.J" Buffy said stomping her feet. She was wearing her new black knee-high leather boots that matched the rest of her outfit. 

"My point is, I was overdosing on coffee so I could stay awake and find some info on the new demon in town, and inside comes Dawn with her 'friend' What was I supposed to do? There's no way I could've told her that she knew better, I mean, she'd just throw all my guy-history in my face making me seem like a hypocrite. As if that wasn't enough, they had the nerve to come downstairs in _bathrobes_ while I was eating my morning donut. I bet they didn't even take _showers._" Buffy finally gave up on looking for that note.

By the time that Buffy and Willow got home, she was calmer and no longer felt the need to beat the living hell out of that boy. "Dawn? Xander? I'm home!" Yelled Buffy while throwing her books down in the couch and accidentally hitting Spike in the head with them. Xander was Buffy's other best friend and Willow's boyfriend, and was supposed to pick Dawn up from school at 4, and it was 8 already, and Spike, he and Buffy had been secretly going at it for a while, yet Buffy couldn't stand him, she figured she was just lonely. "Oy! Watch it, pet! You could've knocked me unconscious!" Said Spike while rubbing his head. "Like I care?" Buffy replied. You could hear Xander talking in the kitchen. He was making Dawn a sandwich while and helping her out with her homework. Willow looked at Buffy, then at Spike and headed to the kitchen. Buffy hit Spike in the head and followed Willow. "You ready to go, Will?" Xander asked while putting his arm around her. "Yeah, lets" Said Willow smiling. "Bye Buffy, and be good Dawn!"

"Go to your room, Dawn, it's late" Buffy said while washing the dishes. "But-" "Just go to your room" Dawn got interrupted. "Fine!" Said Dawn while running upstairs. Buffy put her head down for a second, since her mom died things had become a lot tougher, she had to patrol, go to college, work at the Magick Box… "Pet…" Spike said before he roughly turned Buffy around and started kissing her . … not to mention Spike. 


	2. What's Going On?

Chapter 2

What's Going On?

"Spike… Don't… not here" Buffy whispered between kisses. Spike didn't seem to listen though, he carried her upstairs, into her room and loudly shut the door. He set her down on the bed gently and started undressing her while kissing her. 

Ring… Ring… Ring… 

"Hello?" Dawn answered the phone half-asleep. 

"Hey"

"R.J?"

"Yeah, it's me"

"What's up? Wait… What time is it?"

"It's around 10, Dawn, I have to talk to you, can you meet me at the graveyard?"

__

"Spike, you're hurting me! Spike stop, stop!" "Yeah, it's better than listening to my sister have sex, I'll see you there"

"Okay" 

Dawn took off her boxers and put some leather pants on. "Shit" She said while grabbing the edge of her bed to keep from falling. "Maybe I just need a cold shower" She told herself while changing shirts. She put her boots on, grabbed her leather jacket and climbed out the window. "To the graveyard we will go."

"Get out Spike! Just get out!" Buffy pushed Spike off of her and wrapped herself around in the covers. "I don't want you near me, I don't want you touching me. Don't you get it? I want you gone" Spike grabbed his clothes and put his duster on, taking his clothes on one arm. He slammed the front door and headed to his crypt. Buffy cuddled up in the corner and started crying, she didn't know why she couldn't make Spike stop, she just didn't know why…

"Baby, you here?" Asked Dawn while walking in R.J's dark crypt.

"Yeah, I'm back here" His voice called out from the dark. "Come on, I want you to meet someone"

Dawn made her way to the back section of the crypt, kinda felt a little uncomfortable, but she had been working out with Buffy and knew how to take care of herself. She knew that R.J was a vamp, but she didn't mind, she knew he would never hurt her. 

"Who did you want me to…" Dawn suddenly stopped talking as soon as she saw an old familiar face.

"Hey Dawnie, miss me much?" 

"Marilee?" Dawn couldn't believe it, her ex-best friend, here, now, and WITH R.J 

"Actually, it's Lee-Lee now, hun"

"You two know each other?" R.J asked but was ignored

"What are you doing with my boyfriend?" Asked Dawn. 

"Boyfriend?" Lee-Lee looked at R.J, "When were you planning to tell me?"

R.J was really confused and he wasn't planning on telling Lee-Lee anything, he was hoping she'd just be here for a couple of days and then leave. He didn't know that her and Dawn knew each other. 

"I hadn't really thought about it" He answered after spacing out. "Now how do you two know each other again?"

"We were best friends when we were in Jr. High, but then she started hanging out with the bad people, and dropped out" 

"Dawn that is so not true, k? Get the facts sweetie. You were way too boring and hung out with the nerds; and I didn't drop out, I died"

Dawn stood there shocked and watched Lee-Lee vamp out. All those memories faded and she automatically got a stake out.

"Oh, you're gonna stake me now? After all we went through, you're just gonna stake me? It's not my fault your _boyfriend _had to call me because you're not good enough" Said Lee-Lee while flipping her beautiful red hair.

Dawn looked at R.J and took off running. She didn't want him to see how bad he hurt her, she didn't want to give 'Lee-Lee' the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Now she was alone in the graveyard, running from her boyfriend and her ex-best friend, she felt stupider then ever; but she would've felt worse if she had stayed. She slowed down and started walking. Why run anymore? 

"Dawn?"

"Spike? What are you doing here?" She said looking at him weirdly.

"I'm headin' home lil' bit, now wot's your answer?"

"Same thing"

"Where from? And why are you dressed like that?"

"A crypt and can we please stop with the questions?"

Spike then realized that she had been crying, but he didn't wanna say anything to embarrass her.

"Yeah, I'll see you around then" He said and started walking off again.

"Bye" She replied and headed home.

Once Dawn got home she went straight to the shower, she felt so dirty and so used. She went straight to bed after her shower, she didn't wanna know about anything right then. She didn't even want to exist.


	3. Faith Is Back

Faith is Back

Chapter 3

"Dawn, wake up, you're gonna be late for school" Dawn heard her sister yell all the way from the kitchen. "It's already 7:30"

Dawn could tell that it was gonna be a tough day, with all that had happened last night and all, still she decided not to make such a big deal out of it… She got up slowly and went straight to the bathroom to wash her face. The water was cold but still she felt nothing, her eyes were swollen from crying so much the night before. After she had washed her face she headed back to her room and picked out an outfit to wear, she chose her white tennis shoes, a pair of blue jeans, a white long sleeved top and her blue jacket to go with it. It was cold this time of year and she hated it, she put some make up on and headed downstairs where Xander was waiting for her, him and Willow got there in the morning, Willow went to college with Buffy and Xander dropped Dawn off then was on his way to work. She arrived at school 15 minutes late, but she didn't care. 

"I'm back" Xander stated happily after dropping Dawn off at school.

"Hey sweetie" Willow welcomed him with a kiss. "And bye, I'll see you after school"

"You ready to go Will?" Buffy asked grabbing her jacket.

"Yeah"

"Bye Xander!" And with that they headed out the door and as soon as Xander finished eating his breakfast he made his way out too.

The week went on and nothing in particular had happened, same old, same old. Buffy could tell something was wrong with Dawn, but if she wasn't gonna talk, she wasn't about to make her. Besides, Dawn had made it pretty clear she didn't wanna talk to her after that temper tantrum she threw at the Majick Box the night before when Buffy asked her about R.J. She figured they just had a fight or something, but she knew well enough how bad it hurt when she and Angel fought, since he was her first and all…

"Wow, that was the toughest test I have ever taken, I just don't get why teachers have to be so mean" Buffy told Willow as they both walked out the door of Profesor Walsh's class.

"I found that test to be pretty darn challenging too! I almost didn't understand the essay question at the end" Willow replied. Buffy gave her a playful look saying that she didn't understand it at all, and they both laughed.

"Hey B, where are you headed to?" Buffy heard a voice say from behind her. No, it can't be who I'm thinking, she's in a comma… somewhere in England and this is Sunnydale, and… Buffy turned around only to face her fear. Faith.

"Faith, what are you doing here, are you here for the weekend?" Willow asked while Buffy was speechless.

"No, I'm here to--" Faith started to say but was hastily interrupted by Buffy.

"Let me guess, you decided jail wasn't for you?"

"Well, that too, I'm gonna start going to college here also though. I'll start classes Monday" Faith said sarcastically

"Goody" Willow managed to say "Wait… Don't you have the whole cops going after you and if you enroll here they'll…" With that Willow realized that Faith wasn't being serious. Then again she never was. She was always the type that loved to do spontaneous stuff. Faith followed Buffy and Willow to the Magick Box and stuck around until it was time to close, keeping them entertained with all the stories about her time in England, how she had woken up from her comma a month ago but didn't decide to get back to Sunnydale until the weekend before but couldn't because she had prior engagements with other people. Buffy wasn't happy about her being back, but then again she hadn't been for a while so it didn't make that big of a difference to her. They got to Buffy's house and Buffy knew Faith didn't have a place to stay and she didn't wanna be a bitch since Faith was being pretty cool now. They arrived home and Buffy started telling Faith about how she was welcome to stay until she got a place of her own, but Faith was barely listening to her anymore. Her dark eyes had caught sight of the one person she wanted to see the most, Spike.

Spike was looking directly at Faith, and when her gaze met his, he bit his bottom lip they way he always did when he was embarrassed. He finally smiled. That smile. Those eyes. That face. "Miss me?" Faith mouthed at him, pouting her lips playfully. Her heart sped up as Spike slowly got up from the couch. He looked better than she remembered. If his heart could beat, it would beat much faster than hers.

"Hey you" Faith breathed when Spike got up to hug her. Tears came to her eyes and she pressed her face into Spike's chest. Now she was really home. He felt like picking her up and twirling her around kissing her again and again. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, but he couldn't.

"What have you been up to?" He asked her.

"What have I been up to?" Faith repeated. She laughed. "If only you knew. I've been so, _so_ bad!"

"20 bucks says she's been thoroughly fucked" Xander told Buffy and Willow in the kitchen. "Doesn't she look fucked? Maybe she had some sort of prostitution ring going on over there" He added laughing.

"She looks kinda spaced out too, maybe she's on drugs" Willow replied grabbing some vegetables from the refrigerator and helping Xander out with dinner. Buffy rolled her eyes and headed upstairs to check on Dawn.

"Buffy doesn't know, does she?" Faith asked Spike quietly. _Buffy who? _Spike thought. "No, if you haven't told her, she doesn't know" Spike said.

But Xander knew, which was almost worse. Spike had blurted out the information out at the Bronze about 2 weeks ago in a drunken fit of complete stupidity. They were both drunk and Xander had asked "So, Spike. What was your all time best fuck? Mine was Anya I'll tell you that. Too bad she moved away" 

"Well, I did it with Faith" Spike bragged like an idiot. He knew Xander wasn't going to keep it a secret for long. Specially with Buffy and Willow being his best friends.\

"Shit. I missed you like crazy, Spike" Faith said bringing Spike back from his fantasy world. "I wish you could have seen the stuff I pulled. I was so bad."

__

"Dinner's Ready!" Willow called out from the kitchen as Buffy and Dawn headed to the kitchen from upstairs. Faith followed Buffy and took the seat next to her at the table. Spike took one last look at Faith and headed back to his crypt. Buffy didn't say a word during dinner, while Faith had all the attention, she was busy stuffing her mouth. _Maybe Buffy does know_, Faith thought. Why else would she be acting so weird?

"Whoa" Faith said, watching Buffy eat. "You must be hungry." Buffy nodded and shoveled a forkful of spaghetti into her mouth. 

"I'm starving" She replied.


	4. Dawnie, Sweet Dawnie

"Okay, this spell should work, soon I'll have magic inside of me and I'll be able to do things so bad that… I can't even think of right now, that ought to teach that bitch not to mess with me." Dawn said to her stuffed monkey. "I know, I know!" She yelled, "You don't have to tell me! God! As if I didn't know how dangerous this is already."

"Dawn, are you okay?" Faith asked as she walked inside Dawn's room.

"I'm… um, I'm fine, just a stomachache" She shouted from the bathroom.

Faith shook her head and walked out. She walked downstairs and saw Buffy and Willow doing dishes and decided to help out but changed her mind as she spotted Spike in the living room watching T.V. She headed to the living room and took a seat next to Spike, who happened to be really caught up in the show that didn't even notice her sitting down. Faith looked around the room and laughed at Xander, he was drooling on Buffy's couch and no one really seemed to notice. Spike turned away from the T.V. and looked at Faith.

"What is so bloody funny?" He asked.

Faith giggled and answered a bit insecure "The show…"

"I don't find a guy being able to play drums with his feet funny."

"That's just you" Faith answered in a sarcastic tone. She felt so stupid; she didn't even know what the show was about. "I have to go and do something now…" she blurted out and headed to the basement where she was going to stay, according to Buffy, it was the only room available.

"BUFFY!" Willow yelled in pain.

"Will?" Buffy ran towards her friend. "Guys come and help me!" She shouted. Spike and Xander ran to the kitchen.

"Holy --" 

"Oh my God, Buffy! What's wrong with her?" Xander rudely interrupted Spike. 

"I don't know she looks like something's sucking the life out of her, we have to do something, she's already unconscious. Xander, take Willow and drive to the Magick Box, Spike, you go with them to make sure they'll be okay. I'll meet ya'll there as soon as I can, I have to get some books I have stored in case of emergencies and I gotta tell Faith to take care of Dawn while we're gone." Everyone just stood there as Buffy walked away. "NOW!" She turned around and waited for them to leave. She headed to the basement and told Faith something had happened to Willow and to take care of Dawn. Faith agreed and Buffy soon was out the door. 

"Dawn? Dawn?" Faith asked as she walked inside Dawn's room after hearing a strange noise. She tried to open the bathroom door but it was looked. Without even thinking about it, she took a step back and kicked the door open. 

"Oh-my-freaking…"

"Shut up" Said Dawn as she walked towards her. Dawn's eyes were completely black and her skin was a strange shade of blue. Dawn lifted Faith up and threw her out the window without moving a finger. "Wow, monkey! The spell did work." Dawn said to her stuffed monkey once again and teleported away.

"Guys, where's Buffy?" Faith asked as soon as she got to the Magick Box. Xander and Spike just stood there blankly and then Buffy walked in the door. Faith turned around to see who had entered and saw Buffy with her arms empty. "Buffy, I think I know what happened to Willow." 

"Well spit it out, I got nothing, the books I was looking for where stolen" 

"It's Dawn" Faith replied.

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked with a confused look on her face.

"Dawn has power, I looked around her room and she did a spell to get more magic, what that spell does is take magic from the nearest source and give it to her"

"And guess who was the nearest source" Xander butted in. 

"Where is she?" Buffy asked.

" I don't know, she threw me out the window, by the time I got back in the house she was gone. All I found were some spell books laying on the floor and magic ingredients."

"Okay… I can handle this." Buffy said and headed out the door.


End file.
